


The Building of an Empire

by SebiGhoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Good Dad, Armitage Hux needs a break, Armitage hux and his bff with benefits, Armitage is a single dad, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fuck The Resistance, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Not really sure if its minor or major?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Order Lost, but dw it gets better, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebiGhoul/pseuds/SebiGhoul
Summary: When Armitage Hux gets his best friend (with benefits,) Theodosia pregnant, they decide to flee the order to a planet barren of any sentient species and settle down, building a small house to raise their daughter in together. They run into an issue during the pregnancy, realizing when their daughter floats things to her mother from in the womb, that shes force sensitive. Then Theodosia dies immediately after childbirth, forcing Hux to raise their force-sensitive daughter alone. A task he was barely ready for with her help.When Shes five years old, Kylo Ren shows up outside of their house. A man he was sure died, if the holonet projections of his corpse were anything to go by.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 14





	The Building of an Empire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing about a fair few things I have little to no experience writing about, so if you notice any inaccuracies, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

Theodosia was gorgeous, her black hair that ran to her midback, her blue eyes, her pale skin, her freckles, and his casual dalliances with her had been fun, no doubt. They had used protection every time, but somehow, someway, something had gone wrong. She was 4 weeks pregnant. Neither of them could bear to abort the child, nor to give them to the Stormtrooper Program. The program Hux himself had created. 

“Darling,” she spoke, her voice calm and steady, but all the same filled with fear. A hand of her own being laid on her unshowing stomach. “Where do we go? How do we save them?”

“I’m unsure,” Hux admitted, running a hand through his hair. “We have to think this through. What are our options?” He bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed. “We could hide them, keep them in one of our quarters and hope no one finds out, but that would only last so long.”

“Armitage,” She spoke, her voice harsh. “We can’t stay. You know that.” 

“I know,” he sighed, his mouth was curled into a frown, and he could feel the gray hairs forming “but where to go?”

“Anywhere, Armitage, anywhere to keep them safe.” Hux could only nod.

It was a month of planning, of careful resource gathering, of skipping meals, of restless nights, of doubts and hopes and dreams. The ship they were stealing was secured, the food they’d taken, nearly a year’s worth, the extra blankets and clothing, the toys and the few baby supplies they could nab from the nursery, Millicent’s food, everything they could get was on board. The rest would be bought with credits. Hux gave Mitaka plans for the bridge that would easily span the next month.

Hux took one last look at The Finalizer, His ship. He wouldn’t be coming back.

When the ship had departed, Hux began to work at disabling the tracker. Officially, they were going to meet world leaders and negotiate terms of treaty, however, they were planning to switch routes when the tracker had been nulled. They’d be heading to a planetary trading hub, stocking up on all the supplies they could carry, then they’d switch ships. Dosia kneeled next to him, with Millicent in her lap, resting one hand on her stomach, using the other to scratch Millie’s ears. When it proved to be offline he instructed Theodosia to change the coordinates.

Then they wait. 

They arrive on the planet and place Millie in a crate before requesting a new shuttle, informing that the order will pay for it at a later date. The personnel are more than happy to move their things, and while Hux doesn’t particularly trust them, Theodosia gives them the go-ahead. When it’s clear no one’s received the news yet, Theodosia allows herself to relax slightly, resisting the urge to keep her hand on her belly. Hux however, remains tense, glancing down every alleyway, in every shop window, avoiding every camera possible as they walk down the street.

“We should split up, I can go get the babe supplies” Dosia finally says, after several minutes of silent walking.

“Why? It would be safer to stay together.” Hux’s eyes continue their constant scanning of the surroundings. 

“Do you not think General Armitage Hux buying baby supplies with an unknown, low-ranked woman would arouse unneeded suspicion?” Hux stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were crinkled into a smile, her lips similarly so. One of her eyebrows were cocked up in a questioning manner. She has a point, Hux acknowledged, sighing. If they were spotted buying supplies for an infant their escape would become apparent quicker then they’d like.

“Fine,” he resigned, “but hurry back to the ship quickly.” Theodosia nodded, and strolled off, blending easily into the crowd. Hux shook his head and headed off to stock up on food and water.

Theodosia hadn’t returned by the time he had, and it worried him. He knew she could handle herself, she’d proven it many times, but she had always had troopers to back her up, if not, she had him. 

Now, she had neither.

He paced back in forth in their new ship for nearly 10 minutes, went and did a final sweep of their old shuttle to make sure nothing was forgotten, and then went outside the new ship, pacing there for 10, until Dosia finally appeared from the crowd, carrying a closed box. He helped her bring it inside.

“What took you so long?” He asked, trying not to sound desperate.

“The lady at the store was asking me questions, name, sex, who the father was, that sort of thing.” She hummed, unpacking the box as Hux began the process of resuming travel. 

“Oh? And what did you say Dosia?” Hux dearly hoped he hadn’t made a mistake allowing her to run off by herself.

“That the baby was a girl, I was considering the name Shari, and that her father was rich and handsome, though I didn’t really consider him a lover.” She spoke casually, without looking away from her task, Hux’s heart stopped for a moment.

“They’re a girl?” He asked, looking away from the console and over at her. He knew they had technology that could test that. He couldn’t recall her getting tested though,

“Huh? Yes.” Theodosia said, looking at him a bit perplexed, “I thought I told you.” Hux felt butterflies in his stomach. He was having a baby girl. 

“Kriff,” he said, his eyes searching the air in front of them before they finally met Theodosia’s. “Shari, huh?” He said, his eye shining with water.

“Mmh. Just a suggestion, I thought it was pretty.” 

He nodded “I agree,” and returned to making the shuttle fly.

They swapped shuttles a total of 13 times and planet hopped for 2 months. Until they found somewhere to settle down and build a small home, a planet uninhabited by sentient creatures which they named Kidil. The house consisted of 2 floors, 3 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. The entire wall between the living room and kitchen was a window, so their child could play in the grass while they cooked or watched the holonet once she was older. 

Hux was sitting in the living room, reading a book, about 30 days before Theodosia was due to give birth. She had insisted to cook every day for about a month, and he had finally given in. 

“Armitage!” She called from the kitchen, and he turned to look at her from his place. Her eyes were blown wide, and she was staring at an unopened bag of flour sitting on the counter as if it had personally offended her.

“What did the flour do to you,” he asked, in the best sympathetic voice he could muster. 

“Get your ass over here.” She demanded, glaring at him.

“Fine, fine” He stood and made his way into the kitchen, and watched as she reached up to the cupboard, attempting to reach a bag of sugar that she definitely couldn’t. Just as he was going to offer his assistance the bag gently floated into her hands.

His heart stopped. His baby girl was going to be force-sensitive. 

“I suppose we’ll have quite a lot on our hands, won’t we?” She asked him, resting a hand on her belly. Hux gulped.

“I suppose we will,” Hux says, Search the air for answers once more. Every force user he’d known had hurt him. How could he learn to love one? He didn’t know, but he’d figure it out. Theodosia, his best friend, formerly with benefits, was there with him. They’d get through it. Together.

The baby would be born any day now. Theodosia could barely walk and woke up several times a night, having to pee or rock the baby back to sleep in the womb. They were sitting in her bedroom together, and Hux was giving her a foot massage, something he’d been doing a bit more recently. When suddenly, she looked him dead in the eyes.

“She’s coming.”

Hux immediately helped her to the tarp and blanket they’d prepared a couple of weeks previous. She sat there for a few hours, pushing, as Hux frantically did what he could. Millicent, who Hux had forgotten to lock out of the room, circled them, mewling frantically.

“Armitage” She whined, her eyes squeezing shut with pain.

“I’m here, Dosia, I’m here”

“No. Hux. Hux Listen.” 

“Dosia. Don’t talk. Just focus on breathing.”

“Armitage. Fucking listen to me dammit. I’m not surviving this.” She took a deep breath. “Somethings wrong. I can feel it.”

“You’re going to be just fine Dosia. I swear you are. I need you.”

“No. Hux. I’m not.” She took a breath and made one final push as the baby was finally born. Hux held her for just a moment before passing her to Theodosia. Millicent had transferred to screaming her cries, circling more frantically now, repeatedly attempting to approach Theodosia.

“See Dosia?” He asked, stroking Theodosia’s hair, pushing Millicent out of the way another time. “You’re fine.”

“I think Shari fits her perfectly,” Theodosia cooed, her voice suddenly calm and warm, and so very full of love. She handed her baby back to Armitage, and leaned her head back, falling asleep with a smile plastered on her face. 

She didn’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be posting a new chapter every Sunday! If I don't post feel free to harass me on twitter @PrettyPolyWrite


End file.
